United States Navy
The United States Navy was the naval warfare branch of the pre-war United States Armed Forces. It was the naval force of the United States of America and was the most powerful navy in the world rivaled only by the navy of the People's Liberation Army of China and engaged the Chinese forces across the pacific in Southeast asia. History Background The United States Navy was formed sometime in 1775 early on before the foundation of the United States. Over the course of the 18h and 19th centuries, the United States Navy would continue to grow more and more powerful and would engage many forces from North African pirates in Libya and the forces of the Spanish Empire in the 1890s. As the industrial revolution occured, ships became more and more industrialized and more advanced as more and more technology was created and helped evolve the U.S. military. 20th Century In the 20th Century, the U.S. navy was sent to Europe during World War I (1914 - 1918) to have American ground troops land in the European mainland to help the British and French allies repeal the armies of the Imperial German Army. The U.S. navy would see further combat during World War II (1939 - 1945) when the naval base of Pearl Harbor was attacked by Japan resulting in America getting involved in the global conflict. The U.S. navy would go on to defeat the Imperial Japanese navy during the Pacific War and emerged as the most powerful in the world next to that of the Soviet Navy after the end of the war. In the 1950s, the U.S. navy sent its warships to the Koran peninsula during the Korean War in an attempt to push back the communist forces of North Korea supported by China and the Soviet Union who were invading South Korea. The navy took part in numerous operations against the communists and by 1954, pushed all of them out and reunfiied the entire country forming the United Republic of Korea. In the 1960s, American naval forces arrived in Southeast Asia during the Indochina War to support the democratic south against the communist north in an attempt to stop the spread of communism throughout the region and ended in 1967 with the reunification of the country into the Unified State of Indochina. Early 21st Century By the turn of the century, the United States Navy was the strongest in the world with the navy having a presence on every cornor of the world and semented the dominance of the United States on the world stage. In the lat 2010s, the Cuban government had collapsed and fell under the control of a rogue communist faction resulting in the outbreak of the Cuban Civil War and in response, the U.S. had its navy blockade the island nation until the war's end in 2019 with the establishment of a Pro-American government and the navy withdrew with the establishment of the pro-western democratic Cuba. In 2020, the U.S. Navy sent in the Latin American Fleet and had two hundred covert operatives land in Columbia during the Central American War and had much of Central America within its sights. In 2032, a communist uprising had errupted in the Philippines in response to the poor economic conditions and poverty that ravaged the nation. The government was overthrow and the Filippino People's Republic was founded. In response, the United States Navy had the Pacific Fleet blockade the entire nation and eventually sent in ground troops in 2038 bringing an end to the communist state and installed a pro-American government in its place. Category:Groups Category:Pre-War Factions Category:American Organizations